Endothelial cells, in blood vessels which normally regress in a nonlytic manner. Early involution involves hypertrophy of endothelial cells followed by a late cellular shrinkage. In some developmental systems in which vascular regression is normal, some of the endothelial cells appear to transdifferentiate into other cell types.